Sour Sweet
Sour Sweet is a female human and one of the Crystal Prep Academy Shadowbolts in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Description in Friendship Games: Sour Sweet appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games as a member of Crystal Prep Academy's sports team, the Shadowbolts. She complains when Twilight Sparkle accidentally cuts in front of her on the bus to Canterlot High School, and she continues to act hostile towards her after Twilight offers to let her go ahead. Sour Sweet participates in the Academic Decathlon of the Friendship Games, being paired up with Sunny Flare during the woodcutting portion, and failing the spelling bee portion. Principal Cinch assigns her and Twilight to the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, where she swiftly and expertly hits a bull's-eye. She is infuriated when Twilight struggles to keep up and wastes their team's early lead, and she gives her a backhanded compliment for taking their opponent Applejack's advice. After Twilight finally hits a bull's-eye, Sour Sweet becomes visibly disturbed when Twilight's dog Spike demonstrates the ability to speak and congratulates her. During the final event, Sour Sweet joins Principal Cinch and the other Shadowbolts in pressuring Twilight into releasing the magic she collected throughout the Games, and she watches in horror as the magic transforms Twilight into the monstrous Midnight Sparkle. As Midnight slowly destroys the world around her, Sour Sweet and her teammates help save their fellow students and the Wondercolts, pulling up one of Crystal Prep's students with Pinkie Pie's assistance. After Twilight returns to normal, Sour Sweet remorsefully admits the Shadowbolts' responsibility for what happened, accepting some of the blame before bitterly pinning most of it on Cinch. She and Upper Crust are later shown speaking with Dean Cadance before leaving with the rest of Crystal Prep's students. Personality: True to her name, Sour Sweet has a bipolar personality where she alternates between being sarcastic and rude (sour) and obnoxiously nice (sweet). She acts mean towards Twilight throughout Friendship Games, irritated by her thoughtless and clumsy behavior, which she believes will cost her team's victory in the games. Much like the rest of her school, Sour Sweet is highly competitive and confident in her athletic skill, and she is willing to use peer pressure against Twilight to manipulate her into using magic for Crystal Prep's benefit. After this ends up endangering both schools, Sour Sweet becomes remorseful and helps rescue her classmates alongside Canterlot High's students. Trivia: *Her counterpart is Fluttershy. Quotes: "sweetly You are such a sweetie! sourly I am watching you!" — To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" sweetly Well, that's just marvelous! sourly If you wanna lose before we even start!" — My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" sarcastic That makes perfect sense! Don't aim at the target! Thanks so much! — To Applejack, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" sarcastic Yeah! Definitely take advice from a person sourly you're competing against!" — To Sci-Twi, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games" sweetly Actually, we're all to blame. sourly Mostly it was her." — Referring to Principal Cinch, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games "Hi, I'm Sour Sweet. It's good manners to help each other out!" — Equestria Girls app Gallery: eqg__sour_sweet_acting_sweet_by_remcmaximus-d9vi57l.png Friendship_Games_Sour_Sweet_turnaround_art.png Sour_Sweet_School_Spirit_box_art_ID.png|Sour Sweet School Spirit au_sour_sweet_mini_doll_by_sunsetshimmer333-d9wzfwk.png|AU Sour Sweet Chibi daydream_sour_sweet_by_mixiepie-d9kfiap.png|Sour Sweet as Daydream Pinkie Pie glowing EG3.png Sour Sweet id EG3.png Wondercolt sour sweet and shadowbolt fluttershy by mixiepie-d9nx0gf.png Au camp everfree sour sweet by sunsetshimmer333-dadtax2.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Sour Sweet thumb ID EG3.png Sour Sweet Sporty Style ID EG3.png Sour Sweet ID EG3.png Sour Sweet ID EG3.png Sour Sweet Sporty Style ID EG3.png|Sour Sweet Sporty Style 0ea0708b7008981531a31623e032f5d2.jpg|AU Sour Sweet Sour Sweet thumb ID EG3.png Sour Sweet running over magenta background EG3.png Wondercolt sour sweet and shadowbolt fluttershy by mixiepie-d9nx0gf.png|AU Sour Sweet and AU Fluttershy Au camp everfree sour sweet by sunsetshimmer333-dadtax2.png|AU Sour Sweet Camp Legend of Everfree Version Sour Sweet id EG3.png Wondercolts and shadowbolts unite by dashiemlpfim-d9bxacv.png|Shadowbolts and Wondercolts Unite Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Rivals Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities